Homer Simpson
Homer Simpson is a Playable-characer in the Simpsons Hit & Run and is obviously based off Homer Simpson from the TV Hit-show: 'The Simpsons'. Playabiltiy Homer Simpson is the Playable character of both Level 1 and Level 7. He can double-jump, run, and attack with a kick and his signature move is an ass pound. He also runs in a manly style. Phrases 'Running Phrases:' "Ouch! My Bikini's always shaping!" "(Gasping) Must.....never....run....again!" "Chest pains! I'm having chest pains!" "Wow I need a disco-nap" "This wasn't part of the deal". 'Vehicle Phrases:' "Bart did it". "Coming through!". "I have no insurance!". "Oww my ass!". "D'oh!" (Whispers)" I'm not a very good driver". "East my dust!" "Ehh, it was like that when I got here." "Vengeance will be mine!" "Watch it I nearly spilled my sundae!" "Out of control!" "Out of my way jerk-ass!". " Wooooah out of control!". "Just call me heir Homer!". "I am excellenté!" "So long suckers!". "Looks harder than it is". "Let's do this thang!" "Learn to drive dumbass!". "Woo hoo!". "I didn't do it". "Take this!" "Wuh!" "I blame society". "Ohhh, now I have a wedgie!". "I'm a lean-mean speed thingy!". "Nothing lasts forever." "Watch it!" "Homer go boom!" "Ooh the vibration's tickling my feet!" "Save me Jeebus!" "Possessions are fleeting." "Take that!" (Girly laugh) "Hehehehehe". "Wow, This car can sure take a beating." "Weeee!". "Aaaagh!". "Move it!". "Mistakes were made." "I am evil Homer! I am evil Homer!". "Ohhh, I swallowed my gum!". "Lousy Rotten Karmic Retribution!". "Can't you see i'm driving here!". "Woohoo alright!". "USA! USA!". "That hurt". "Ok that's a lawsuit". "Please don't sue!" "(Tut tut tut) Wreckless driving is my pet peeve." "Let's see you do better". "Ow my neck!". "I have road-rage and I know how to use it!". "Save me duffman!" 'Vent Phrases:' "Wee!" "Wow!" "Bouncy-Bouncy!" "Ooh! I'm floating like a candy wraper in a updraft!" 'Getting into Car Phrases:' "Let's Roll!". "I love to sit". "Well it's about time". "Hey, I found my lost nachos". 'Getting out of Car Phrases:' "I wish I had a dog with a saddle". "Walk,?!? That wasn't part of the deal!" "Awww, I forgot my mission". "Oh yes, first the legs then the crotch". 'Phone-Booth Phrases:' "Can you come and get me? I'll pay you in back rubs!". "I need your help, my car is eh....sleeping". 'Wrench Phrases:' "Awww, I wanted a peanut!". "Woohoo!" "Where am I going to put all these..." "You mean I gotta get more?". 'Collector Card Phrases:' "I can sell this on the internet!" "Me wanty!". "Sweet-sweet obsesisve collecting". "Ho! That was too easy!" 'Race Phrases:' "2-4-6-8, You suck, i'm great, la-la-la-la you are the one I..hate". "2-4-6-8, You suck, i'm great, la-la-la-la, you I hate". "Dammit, I dropped my kebab". "As soon as i'm done scratching myself, you're history!". "He used a cheat code!". "And people say i'm slow.....wait a minute, that was an insult!" 'Attacking Phrases:' "Out of my way chump!" "Haaaaiyah!" "Don't worry, that should heal fast". "I keep making God madder and madder". "Why you little!". "(Rarrrgh!)" "Yaaagh!". "That older boy told me to do it". 'Being Attacked Phrases:' "What the?" "Why you little!". "(Ooof!)" "D'oh!". "Aagh!". "Oww stop it!". "(Ughh!)". "That was so painful!". "Thanks alot." "Aagh oww!" "(In a drunk tone) Hello sir, I haven't been drinking". 'Vehicle Destroyed Phrases:' "I feel bad about myself...." "Why me!?". "Ok, that's a lawsuit". "That was so painful!". Appearances *He appears as the Playable character of Level 1. *He appears in Level 2 in which he will sell you 'Mr. Plow'. *He appears in Level 3 only if you call for the Family Sedan or 70s Sports Car, Homer will be driving. *He appears in Level 4, eating cheese in the Kitchen of the Simpsons House. *He appears in Level 4 if you call for the Family Sedan or the 70s Sports Car, Homer will be driving. *He appears in Level 5 in which he will sell you 'The Car Built for Homer'. *He appears in Level 6 as the host of 'Kang & Kodos Strike Back'. *He appears as the Playable character of Level 7.